Puros
by Fio Gonzlez
Summary: Cuando se es de esas pocas familias totalmente puras siempre se tiene algo que contar. Colección de historias para el reto #32 del foro Hogwarts a Través de los Años
1. 1; Libertad.

**_Esta historia participa en el Reto #32 'Los Sagrados Veintiocho' del Foro Hogwarts a Través de los Años._**

 _ **Disclaimer:** todo lo que se conoce aquí es creado por J.K, yo solo lo tomo y le trato de dar otro significado._

Daphne observa como todos sus compañeros empiezan a caminar en fila, totalmente en calma pues saben que están yendo a un lugar seguro. Mira a su alrededor la mesa más cercana que es Ravenclaw en ella puede observar desprecio y anhelo por igual, le sonríe divertida a Turpin, quien los mira con anhelo y reproche.

 _Ellos no querían morir y aún así se quedarían, luchando por unos principios morales patéticos._

Sigue su camino los pasos cada vez más seguros, sabe que si se queda podría morir a manos de los buenos o los malos, después de todo, los Greengrass eran una de esas pocas familias que no se metieron en toda esa mierda de la guerra.

Sonríe cuando llegan al pasaje que los llevará lejos de toda esa locura, sonríe porque sabe que después de esta batalla en la que cientos morirán de forma estúpida ella será libre.

 _Será libre para ser, sin importar quien gane._


	2. 2 Carga

_Esta historia participa en el Reto #32 'Los Sagrados 28' del foro **Hogwarts a Través de los Años**_

 _ **Disclaimer:** el mundo mágico y sus personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, yo solo los estoy pidiendo prestados para escribir algo cutre y horrendo._

.

.

Odiaba su apellido tanto como odiaba la marca tatuada en el brazo izquierdo de su padre.

Odiaba la idea de que al casarse su esposa tendría que tomar la carga de un apellido maldito, que sus hijos serían vistos de menos gracias a su apellido también.

Avery. Apenas cinco letras que encerraban tantas cosas. Avery es el apellido de uno de los peores mortífagos conocidos y también es su apellido, años atrás su padre había pensado que era una gran idea unirse a esa panda de lunáticos, su padre hace unos meses decidió que el debía unirse también.

Sabe que debió negarse a participar pero era una serpiente y siempre ponía su supervivencia antes, así que aceptó que aquella horrible marca se grabará también en su piel, como un fiel recordatorio de lo jodido que estaba.

Avery, un apellido que sólo servía para alejar a la gente.

Avery, un apellido que era una carga horrenda, el apellido de un jodido villano.


	3. 3 Pena

_Esta historia participa en el Reto #32 'Los Sagrados 28' del foro **Hogwarts a Través de los Años**_

 _ **Disclaimer:** el mundo mágico y sus personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, yo solo los estoy pidiendo prestados para escribir algo cutre y horrendo._

 _._

 _._

La mira caminar, ella está totalmente relajada como si todo estuviera bien, como si el mundo no se estuviese yendo al infierno.

Tiene el cabello largo y negro con los ojos grises y las facciones típicas de su familia materna, la sonrisa desentona un poco en aquel rostro tan parecido al de sus tías.

–¿Todo bien Kingsley?

Voltea para mirar a su otro compañero y asiente, el parece satisfecho con la respuesta pues lo deja en paz y entonces vuelve a mirarla, como si ella fuese un imán que que sólo lo puede atraer.

Se siente atrapado cuando ella lo vuelve a ver, la sonrisa se le amplía y el brillo de aquellos ojos grises le deja un extraño sentimiento en el estómago y entonces ella vuelve a mirar hacia adelante y se siente aliviado.

Aliviado de que ella no pueda escuchar los latidos frenéticos de su corazón porque eso sería penoso, estaba muy enamorado.


	4. 4Asesina

_Esta historia participa en el Reto #32 'Los Sagrados 28' del foro **Hogwarts a Través de los Años**_

 _ **Disclaimer:** el mundo mágico y sus personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, yo solo los estoy pidiendo prestados para escribir algo cutre y horrendo._

 _._

Baila en aquel salón lleno de personas con ropas elegantes y máscaras negras que sólo dejan al descubierto ojos curiosos por toda la escena frente a ellos.

Sabe en lo más profundo de su ser que todo aquello no vale la pena, aquel baile tan elegante le da un profundo asco, aquellas pláticas políticas llevadas apenas en susurros le divierten a la vez que la asquean.

Ella, heredera de una digna familia sangre pura como son los Burke odia mezclarse con aquellos otros herederos que sólo buscan la aprobación de sus padres. Ella, la chica rebelde, el error que no debía haber nacido, la asesina del verdadero heredero.

 _Asesina. Asesina._

No hay día en que su madre no le grite aquella palabra, no hay día en que su padre no le mire con rencor por acabar con el heredero.

 _Ella fue una asesina, incluso antes de poder comprender el concepto de la muerte._

 _ **Asesina. Asesina**. _


End file.
